Miscellaneous Skills
__FORCETOC__ Riding Skills |-|Explorers= |-80001304 | |Hog |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Hog. |-80001305 | |Silver Mane |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Silver Mane. |-80001306 | |Red Draco |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Red Draco. |} |-|Cygnus Knights= |-80001307 | |Mimiana |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Mimiana. |-80001308 | |Mimio |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Mimio. |-80001309 | |Shinjo |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Shinjo. |} |-|Aran= |-80001312 | |Werewolf |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Ryko. |-80001313 | |Werewolf |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Ryko. |-80001314 | |Werewolf |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Ryko. |-80001315 | |Werewolf |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Ryko. |} |-|Evan= |} |-|Phantom= |} |-|Uncategorized/Other= |-80001001 | |Yeti Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Yeti. Expires: Midnight on September 7th, 2009 |-80001002 | |Witch's Broomstick |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Broomstick. |-80001003 | |Charge! Toy Trojan |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Wooden Horse. |-80001004 | |Croco |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Croco. |-80001005 | |Black Scooter |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Black Scooter. |-80001006 | |Pink Scooter |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Pink Scooter. |-80001007 | |Nimbus Cloud |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Nimbus Cloud. |-80001008 | |Balrog |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Balrog. |-80001009 | |Race Kart |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Race Kart. |-80001010 | |ZD Tiger |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a ZD Tiger. |-80001011 | |Mist Balrog |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Mist Balrog. |-80001013 | |Orange Mushroom |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride an Orange Mushroom. |-80001014 | |Nightmare |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Nightmare. |-80001015 | |Ostrich |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride the fastest bird on land, the Ostrich. |-80001016 | |Pink Bear Hot-Air Balloon |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Pink Bear Hot-Air Balloon. |-80001017 | |Transformed Robot |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Transformed Robot. |-80001018 | |Motorcycle |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Motorcycle. |-80001019 | |Power Suit |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to equip a Power Suit. |-80001020 | |Leonardo the Lion |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Leonardo the Lion. |-80001021 | |Blue Scooter |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Blue Scooter. |-80001022 | |Santa Sled |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Santa Sled. |-80001023 | |Fortune |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Fortune. |-80001024 | |Yeti Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Yeti. |-80001025 | |Yeti |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Yeti. |-80001026 | |Witch's Broomstick |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Broomstick. |-80001027 | |Wooden Airplane |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Wooden Airplane. |-80001028 | |Red Airplane |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Red Airplane. Can move to different continent. Time it takes to move to different continent reduced by 2 min. |-80001029 | |Cygnus Knights Chariot |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Cygnus Knights Chariot. |-80001030 | |Chicken |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Chicken. |-80001031 | |Owl |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride an Owl. |-80001032 | |Low Rider |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Low Rider. |-80001033 | |Spiegelmann's Hot Air Balloon |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Spiegelmann's Hot Air Balloon. |-80001037 | |Bjorn |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Bjorn. |-80001038 | |Speedy Cygnus Knights Chariot |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a faster Cygnus Knights Chariot. |-80001039 | |Unicorn Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Unicorn. |-80001044 | |Bunny Mount |Active |Level: 1 Lets you jump into the bunny's backpack. |-80001082 | |Buffalo |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a cute Buffalo. |-80001083 | |Rabbit Rickshaw |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Rabbit Rickshaw. |-80001084 | |Giant Rabbit |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Giant Rabbit. |-80001090 | |Miwok Hog Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride the Miwok Hog. |-80001137 | |The Shadow Owl |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride on the Shadow Owl that moves swiftly like the darkness. Restriction: Can only be mounted by Blade Master |-80001144 | |Double Maximus Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Maximus mount that can use Jag Jump. |-80001148 | |Double Red Truck Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Red Truck mount that can use Jag Jump. |-80001149 | |Double Power Suit Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride a Power Suit mount that can use Jag Jump. |-80001163 | |스페이스쉽 라이딩 |Active |레벨 : 1 스페이스쉽을 타고 이동할 수 있다. |-80001173 | |더블 토끼수레 라이딩 |Active |레벨 : 1 더블점프가 가능한 토끼수레를 타고 이동할 수 있다. |-80001174 | |더블 주황버섯 라이딩 |Active |레벨 : 1 더블점프가 가능한 주황버섯을 타고 이동할 수 있다. |-80001175 | |더블 슈퍼래빗 라이딩 |Active |레벨 : 1 더블점프가 가능한 슈퍼래빗을 타고 이동할 수 있다. |- | |神馬鬼鹿毛 |Active |: 1 神馬鬼鹿毛に乗って移動できる。 |- | |放生月毛(ほうしょうつきげ） |Active |: 1 放生月毛に乗って移動できる。 |- | |Maximus Mount |Active |Level: 1 Allows you to ride Maximus Mount. |} Link Skills |-80000001 | |Fury Unleashed |Passive |Skill Channels rage within to deal even greater damage to bosses. |-80000003 | |Keen Edge |Passive |Hayato's blade can cut through anything! |-80000004 | |Elementalism |Passive |Deepens your connection to the elements to provide a permanent damage increase. |-80000005 | |Light Wash |Passive |The power of light breaks down enemy DEF, allowing your attacks to penetrate. |-80000006 | |Iron Will |Passive |Grants Kaiser a wealth of HP. |-80000110 | |Rhinne's Blessing |Passive |Skill Receive the Goddess Rhinne’s blessings, reducing the damage taken from enemies while ignoring a portion of their defense. Strengthen this skill by collecting Goddess Teardrops. |-80000188 | |Judgment |Passive |Skill Deals the strongest possible fatal blow using righteous judgment. |-80000261 | |Unfair Advantage |Passive |Deals extra damage to foes weaker than you. |-80000268 | |Tide of Battle |Passive |Keeps the Tide of Battle from breaking. For a short time, damage increases each time you move a certain distance. |-80000329 | |Spirit of Freedom |Passive |When the desire for freedom brings you back to life, you will be invincible for a certain period of time. |-80000514 | |Solus |Passive |Lose oneself to battle with an intense, combat-focused will. If the combat state is maintained for a certain period of time, the damage increases. |-80001140 | |Knight's Watch |Active |Skill Mihile, Knight of Light, prevents you from being pushed back by enemy's attacks for a short time. |-80001155 | |Terms and Conditions |Active |Use your mastery of contract law to make Eskalade boost Attack Power for a short time. |-80010006 | |Focus Spirit |Passive |Embedded with mystical animal spirit power. |-80002758 | |Invincible Belief |Passive |Muster your faith in the darkest of times to recover health. Does not activate in towns or while affected by statuses that prevent HP recovery. Not affected by effects which reset cooldowns, increase buff durations, or modify recovery skill potency. This Link Skill can be stacked up to 3 times, once for each unique Explorer Warrior job character you have on this world. |-80002762 | |Empirical Knowledge |Passive |Your studious efforts in researching and identifying enemy weaknesses has increased your ability to single out enemies and tear through their defenses, dealing increased damage. This Link Skill can be stacked up to 3 times, once for each unique Explorer Magician job character you have on this world. |-80002766 | |Adventurer's Curiosity |Passive |Your curiosity and attention to detail grants you bonuses to Critical Rate and the chance of adding monsters to your Monster Collection. This bonus is multiplicative rather than additive. This Link Skill can be stacked up to 3 times, once for each unique Explorer Bowman job character you have on this world. |-80002770 | |Thief's Cunning |Passive |Your cunning and training allow you to take full advantage of a weakened opponent. Not affected by cooldown resets or buff duration increases. This Link Skill can be stacked up to 3 times, once for each unique Explorer Thief job character you have on this world. |-80002774 | |Pirate Blessing |Passive |Your cunning and training allow you to take full advantage of a weakened opponent. Not affected by cooldown resets or buff duration increases. This Link Skill can be stacked up to 3 times, once for each unique Explorer Thief job character you have on this world. |-80001151 | |Core Aura |Active |Surrounds the true owner of the Core with a powerful aura that enhances abilities. |-80000055 | |Cygnus Blessing |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |-80000370 | |Combo Kill Blessing |Passive |Maha blesses your combos. |-80000369 | |Rune Persistence |Passive |Increases the duration of runes. |-80001040 | |Elven Blessing |Active |Whisks you back to Elluel and blesses you with extra EXP gains through the power of Elven lore. |-80000002 | |Phantom Instinct |Passive |Uses phenomenal insight to locate an enemy's critical weakness. |-80000169 | |Close Call |Passive |Grants a chance to survive an attack that would've been fatal. |} Soul Weapon Skills |-80001799 | |Get Outta The Way |Active |Rex ain't gonna let nothin' get in his way. When summoned by a soul weapon, Rex deals great damage to enemies in front. Normal monsters will be killed outright at a set chance. |-80001800 | |The One and Only |Active |Ani's got tunnel vision. When summoned by a soul weapon, Ani deals a large amount of damage to a single target. |-80001801 | |Wind Palm |Active |Laser palms! When summoned by a soul weapon, the Dragon Rider damages the area in front. |-80001804 | |Rock and Roll, Baby |Active |Cover your ears! When summoned, the Spirit of Rock performs a musical number. |-80001805 | |Memories |Active |When you're on the brink of death, they say your life flashes before you eyes. When summoned by a soul weapon, Mu Gong revisits his youth to grant a powerful buff. |-80001273 | |Baaa Baaa Attack! |Active |By the power of 'baaaaaaaa'! When summoned by a soul weapon, Xerxes sends his elite billy goat guard to attack monsters in front. |-80001280 | |A Queenly Fragrance |Active |Wherever Ephenia goes, her queenly scent follows... When summoned by a soul weapon, Ephenia boosts the HP and MP of the party. |-80001321 | |Terrible Pianus |Active |This humongous fish has a horrendous scar on its forehead. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Pianus will make a terrifying roar to inflict the Slow effect on nearby monsters. |-80001339 | |Pink Poison Fog |Active |A gigantic octopus that spews poisonous fog. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Captain Darkgoo will spread a poisonous fog to deal Poison damage on nearby monsters. |-80001796 | |Hellfire Burp |Active |Even Lord Balrog's burps are terrifying. When summoned by a soul weapon, Balrog damages all monsters on the screen. |-80001267 | |Hellfire Sneeze |Active |Even Lord Balrog's sneezes are terrifying. When summoned by a soul weapon, Balrog damages all monsters on the screen. |-80001802 | |Kitty Claws |Active |Meeowr! When summoned by a soul weapon, Von Leon uses a kittenish combat style. |-80001268 | |Cat Smack |Active |Meeowr! When summoned by a soul weapon, Von Leon uses a kittenish combat style. |-80001803 | |Hot Totem Drop |Active |Hot totems everywhere! When summoned by a soul weapon, Zakum deals damage to nearby enemies. |-80001274 | |Burning Totem Drop |Active |Hot totems everywhere! When summoned by a soul weapon, Zakum deals damage to nearby enemies. |-80001806 | |More Than a Cutie |Active |Pink Bean is tired of being cute! When summoned by a soul weapon, Pink Bean shows how mean it can get. |-80001269 | |Cute Overload |Active |Pink Bean is tired of being cute! When summoned by a soul weapon, Pink Bean shows how mean it can get. |-80001807 | |Mighty Roar |Active |The Mighty Ursus has appeared! When summoned, Ursus roars to deal massive damage to enemies in front of you. |-80001808 | |Ferocious Roar |Active |The Mighty Ursus has appeared! When summoned, Ursus unleashes a ferocious roar to deal massive damage to enemies in front of you. |-80001266 | |Empress of Flames |Active |Cygnus's splendor is displayed through flames of awesomeness! When summoned by a soul weapon, Cygnus deals fire damage to nearby enemies. |-80001270 | |Empress of Fury |Active |Cygnus's splendor is displayed through flames of awesomeness! When summoned by a soul weapon, Cygnus deals fire damage to nearby enemies. |-80001281 | |Snake Eye |Active |He's always watching... When summoned by a soul weapon, Arkarium poisons and damages nearby monsters. |-80001282 | |Snake Bite |Active |He's always watching... When summoned by a soul weapon, Arkarium stuns and damages nearby monsters. |-80001322 | |Hilla's Fury |Active |Beautiful Hilla will summon lightning. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Hilla will fire lightning bolts all over the ground to inflict damage on nearby monsters. |-80001323 | |Hilla's Thunder |Active |Beautiful Hilla will summon lightning. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Hilla will fire thunderbolts all over the ground to inflict damage on nearby monsters. |-80001340 | |Advance of Magnus |Active |The mighty Magnus advances on his enemies, threatening their lives with his sword. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Magnus will use his Heavy Sword to thrust and attack the enemies in front of him. |-80001341 | |Wrath of Magnus |Active |The evil Magnus will be summoned to fight on your side. Watch your back..he's not to be trusted. After being summoned by a Dawn Weapon, Magnus will attack nearby monsters. |-80001395 | |Murgoth's Strange Company |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons Soul Researcher Murgoth to fight with you. |-80001396 | |Murgoth's Suspicious Company |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons Soul Researcher Murgoth to fight with you. |-80001493 | |Black Knight |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons the Black Knight to fight with you. |-80001494 | |Pitch Black Knight |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons a stronger Black Knight to fight with you. |-80001495 | |Mad Mage |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons the Mad Mage to fight with you. |-80001496 | |Completely Mad Mage |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons a stronger Mad Mage to fight with you. |-80001497 | |Rampant Cyborg |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons the Rampant Cyborg to fight with you. |-80001498 | |Fully Rampant Cyborg |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons a stronger Rampant Cyborg to fight with you. |-80001499 | |Vicious Hunter |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons the Vicious Hunter to fight with you. |-80001500 | |Utterly Vicious Hunter |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons a stronger Vicious Hunter to fight with you. |-80001501 | |Bad Brawler |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons the Bad Brawler to fight with you. |-80001502 | |Real Bad Brawler |Active |The Soul Weapon's power summons a stronger Bad Brawler to fight with you. |-80001680 | |Pierre's Hat Trick |Active |The freakish monster Pierre send hats flying all over the place. Damages and stuns nearby enemies. |-80001698 | |Pierre's Surprise |Active |Pierre's here! How will he look? Summons the Red, Blue, or the Purple Pierre will be summoned. Each Pierre has a different attack pattern. |-80001684 | |Chicken Lickin' |Active |Don't let this chicken's appearance fool you. Von Bon is a powerful monster. Knocks out monsters with a potent attack. |-80001685 | |Chicken Rising |Active |Von Bon's fury is umatched! Attacks nearby monsters. |-80001699 | |Fickle Queen |Active |The Crimson Queen is very fickle. She will provide different buffs based on how she feels. Soul Skill will increase Attack Speed, increase Attack Power/Magic ATT, increase MHP/DEF, and provide one buff during the vampire effect. |-80001700 | |Long Live the Queen |Active |The Crimson Queen is very fickle. She will appear with different looks based on how she feels. Soul Skill will summon one of the following: Mad Crimson Queen, Joyous Crimson Queen, Wrathful Crimson Queen, or Sorrowful Crimson Queen. |-80001694 | |Vellum's Rage |Active |The roar from Vellum can pierce the heavens and attack distant enemies. |-80001695 | |Jr. Vellum |Active |Little Vellum follows you around and attacks your enemies. |-80001696 | |Lotus Strike |Active |Lotus joins you to attack your enemies. |-80001697 | |Lotus Enraged |Active |Lotus, filled with rage, lashes out at your enemies. |-80001984 | |Dark Hunt |Active |Damien joins you to attack your enemies. |-80001985 | |Sword of Destruction |Active |Damien, infused with the power of the World Tree, joins you to attack your enemies. |-80002230 | |Nightmare Invite |Active |Lucid joins you to attack your enemies. |-80002231 | |Master of Nightmares |Active |Lucid joins you to attack your enemies. Lucid looks more ferocious than ever. |-80002333 | |Ruler of Space |Active |Waves Papulatus' mechanical hand to attack the area nearby. Summoned by the power of the Soul Weapon, Papulatus aids in your attack. |-80002334 | |Time Master |Active |Papulatus creates a Crack in Time. Summoned by the power of the Soul Weapon, Papulatus aids in your attack. |-80002405 | |Crushing Lunge |Active |Will transforms into a spider to deal a powerful blow to all who dare to challenge him. Attacks nearby enemies. |-80002406 | |King of Spiders |Active |Calls forth the soul of Will, the King of Spiders. Attacks nearby enemies. |-80002638 | |Soul Rend |Active |Verus Hilla, summoned by the power of the Soul Weapon, deals a strong blow to 1 enemy in front of her. |-80002639 | |Red Witch |Active |Calls forth the soul of Verus Hilla, the Red Witch. Attacks nearby enemies. |-80002640 | |Ground Slash |Active |Darknell, summoned by the power of the Soul Weapon, deals a strong blow to enemies in front of him. |-80002641 | |Ground Smash |Active |Calls forth the soul of Darknell, the Guard Captain. Attacks nearby enemies. |} Equipment Skills |-80000304 | |Tower Boost Ring |Passive |If you clear a map with time limit while using the Oz content, you will obtain a certain amount of additional points. |-80001455 | |Ring of Restraint |Active |Creates a zone in which your Attack Power and Magic Attack are increased. This zone is destroyed when you move outside it. Not affected by cooldown reset. |-80001456 | |Ultimatum Ring |Active |Fixes the player's max ATT at 2,000,000 temporarily. |-80001457 | |Limit Ring |Active |Temporarily fixes max MP at 500 to increase damage against Boss Monsters. be used by classes that do not use MP. |-80001458 | |Health Cut Ring |Active |Temporarily decreases max HP to increase damage against Boss Monsters. |-80001459 | |Mana Cut Ring |Active |Decreases the max MP and ignores a certain percentage of the Defense Rate temporarily. be used by the classes that do not use MP. |-80001460 | |Durability Ring |Active |Temporarily doubles your Max HP. |-80001463 | |Critical Shift Ring |Active |Temporarily replaces the Critical Chance with some values of the main stats in which AP was directly invested. |-80001470 | |Weapon Jump S Ring |Active |Temporarily increases STR by a portion of the main weapon's default ATT. |-80001475 | |Overdrive Ring |Active |Allows you to temporarily deal damage to enemies even when they are under Attack Ignore and attack reflection. Also increases your damage. |-80001477 | |Reflective Ring |Active |Amplifies the incoming damage by a certain amount and reflects it for a limited period of time. |-80011247 | |Dawn Shield |Active |Creates a protective shield that absorbs the enemy's attack. Increases Weapon DEF and Magic DEF by 500. Immune to knockback. Duration: 60 sec. Using the skill right when an enemy attacks will incapacitate the enemy and allow you to counterattack once. When the buff expires, it will be replaced by Divine Guardian. Guard Success: Casts Divine Shield Guard Fail: Casts Divine Brilliance |-80011261 | |Monolith |Active |A strange totem filled with mysterious power is summoned at the user's location. The number of monsters and their spawn rates are significantly increased on the affected map. |-80011540 | |Lucid's Nightmare |Active |This skill inflicts horrible nightmares on multiple enemies, gluing them to the spot in fear. Lucid's Nightmare requires a different type of resistance from other Stun skills. |-80011824 | |Fury Totem |Active |Summons a large totem that emits a mysterious energy. The totem's energy attracts enemies on the map and increases enemy respawn speed and amount. |-80002632 | |Tanadian Ruin |Active |Call upon the power of Tanadian Ruin, which the Black Mage created with his powers as a Transcendent. Not affected by cooldown reset or buff duration increase. |-80002633 | |Aeonian Rise |Active |Call upon the power of Aeonian Rise, which the Black Mage created with his powers as a Transcendent. Not affected by cooldown reset or buff duration increase. Genesis Force is not affected by attack reflection. |} Pet Buffs |-80000007 | |Lv. 1 Demon's Heinous Pact |Passive |Better lock your soul up tight! Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000008 | |Lv. 2 Demon's Heinous Pact |Passive |Better lock your soul up tight! Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 5. |-80000009 | |Lv. 3 Demon's Heinous Pact |Passive |Better lock your soul up tight! Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 7. |-80000013 | |Lv. 1 Shark School |Passive |Using Shark Power, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000014 | |Lv. 2 Shark School |Passive |Using Shark Power, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 5. |-80000015 | |Lv. 3 Shark School |Passive |Using Shark Power, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 7. |-80000017 | |Lv. 1 Pink Bean Mania |Passive |Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3 with the power of Pink Bean's cuteness. |-80000018 | |Lv. 2 Pink Bean Mania |Passive |Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 5 with the power of Pink Bean's cuteness. |-80000019 | |Lv. 3 Pink Bean Mania |Passive |Increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 7 with the power of Pink Bean's cuteness. |-80000020 | |Lv. 1 Dragon Blessing |Passive |Using Dragon Energy, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000021 | |Lv. 2 Dragon Blessing |Passive |Using Dragon Energy, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 5. |-80000022 | |Lv. 3 Dragon Blessing |Passive |Using Dragon Energy, increases both Attack Power and Magic Attack by 7. |-80000026 | |Lv. 1 Bear Necessities |Passive |This little bear wants to kick some butt. Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000027 | |Lv. 2 Bear Necessities |Passive |This little bear wants to kick some butt. Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000028 | |Lv. 3 Bear Necessities |Passive |This little bear wants to kick some butt. Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000029 | |Lv. 1 Pumpkin Peril |Passive |Join the pack! Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 3. |-80000030 | |Lv. 2 Pumpkin Peril |Passive |Join the pack! Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 5. |-80000031 | |Lv. 3 Pumpkin Peril |Passive |Join the pack! Increases Attack Power and Magic Attack by 7. |} Category:Riding Skills Category:Link Skills Category:Soul Weapon Skills Category:Equipment Skills